A World Just For Them
by MusicStories
Summary: If you don't understand some parts of the story, please go back to the first story. Please Enjoy, no criticism please.. :)


"TSUNEMORI! THE PERP WENT LEFT!" Yelled Nobuchika Ginoza.

Akane Tsunemori ran left and continued chasing after the man who had committed a terrible crime. The man made a quick right and jumped over a few trashcans. Akane skillfully dodged them and continued the chase. After awhile the chase seized in a alley where the man couldn't get out. The man backed up into a gate. Akane, who's still panting, took out her dominator. The man began to shiver as he watched Akane point the gun at him.

"Crime coefficient is at 300, Lethal Eliminator activated." The dominator instantly changed into the lethal eliminator mode. The man shivered and fell down, hugging his self. Akane leveled down the gun. She began to walk up to the guy.

"Get away from me! Don't come any closer!" The man hissed.

Akane knew he was scared for his life, so she put down the gun and put her hands up. The man looked at her as Akane smiled to reassure that she wasn't going to kill him. He slowly got up and smiled. He then punched Akane and grabbed the dominator and pointed it at Akane. The gun quickly reverted back to it's original form.

"What the hell? Shoot!" The man began hitting the dominator when he learned it wouldn't shoot Akane. Akane began to walk up to the man. He got scared and threw the dominator and ran. But he ran right into Ginoza's dominator.

"Crime coefficient is at 300, Lethal Eliminator activated." Said the dominator. Ginoza looked at Akane who had blood dripping from her lip, and then at the man, shivering in front of the dominator. Ginoza chuckled and shot the gun. Akane yelled out to Ginoza, but her voice was overpowered by the man's loud scream. Blood spattered everywhere. All over the sides of the buildings surrounding them, the ground where the man was standing, even on Akane and Ginoza. The dominator then changed back to it's original form as Ginoza made his way over to Akane. Akane looked up at him with anger in her eyes, and this scared Ginoza.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Akane yelled.

"I have a job to do. If the dominator says the guy is a threat to our society, then I will take him out. You should know that better than anybody, since you are an inspector, Miss Tsunemori." Said the ex-inspector.

Akane looked down and sighed. It's been almost 5 years since she joined the MWPSB and she still wasn't used to seeing someone die. There's just some things Akane couldn't get over. Like the death of Yuki, what Makishima did to everybody, and finally, Shinya Kōgami. She never did forget about him. It's been 5 long years since she last heard from him. How was he doing? No one knew where he was. He could be dead. But Akane hated making that assumption. 'Shinya's not the type of person to die so easily' She thought. Akane and Ginoza met up with Yayoi Kunizuka and one of the new inspectors, Mika Shimotsuki. Akane felt like she had connections with Mika, since both of their friends were killed. It's not something you would look for in similarities, but she couldn't help but to think she actually found someone who understood her pain, other than Shinya. But he left her, all alone. Akane always waited for Shinya to come back one day, but as time passes, she's began thinking that the day where she could finally hold him will never come. It's something she doesn't like to think about, but is slowing accepting it.  
Later that night, as Akane laid in bed, she began thinking about that time where Shinya came and visited her after Yuki's death. She remembered every little detail. The way he looked at her, the way he smelt, the way he couldn't control his self anymore, the way he hugged her while she slept, the way they kissed. She even remembered what he had told her. "Let's find Makishima first."  
That was something she knew she would never forget, even when she died, she'll still remember that night. Akane began laughing to herself, "We found him, now we just have to find you."

The next day at work, Mika came into the office excited. Ginoza sighed as he fixed his bangs. Mika ran right up to him and slammed her hands with a piece of paper in one of them right on his desk. Ginoza looked up at Mika with the most annoyed eyes you could ever imagine. Either Mika was ignoring his glares, or she was completely oblivious of Ginoza's annoyance. Yayoi, who was of course eating ramen, looked over to Mika and Ginoza, in curiosity.

"Guess what Gino!" Shouted Mika.

"It's Gino-ZA, stop shouting I'm right here, and what Shimotsuki." Ginoza sighed, as he sounded like he had said this billion times already.

Mika stuck out her bottom lip as she began pouting. For some reason Mika hated when Ginoza called her Shimotsuki. She knows that they're not that close to be calling each other by their first names, but she thought he could at least call her Shimo or Tsuki. Mika thought since she does most of her cases with Ginoza, they could be a little closer, but that might take time. Akane came in the office door and was almost immediately pushed down by Mika.

"Guess what Akane!" Mika shouted.

"What?" Akane asked, looking a little worn out.

Mika held up a flyer, "I'm going to Paris to run a marathon!"

"Marathon?" Everyone in the office said in surprise.

Mika nodded and then turned back to Akane, "I'll love it if you can come with me! I need a partner." She smiled.

"Since when do you need a partner for a marathon?" Glared Ginoza.

"Maybe because it's in France?" Yayoi added. Ginoza and Yayoi both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Don't know, but since this weekend we're all off, you can't refuse my offer! Everything is free." Mika pressed on.

Akane sighed, "Fine, France is one of few places Yuki wanted to go anyways."

And that's how Akane and Mika ended up in France.

That Friday afternoon, Akane and Mika walked around widow shopping and taking pictures for Yuki, Kagami, and Yoshika. Mika seemed to be enjoying herself and Akane too. The two inspectors went to try new things, look and try on new clothes, experienced the new language. For once in 5 years, Akane actually smiled. Not some half fake, half real smile. It was genuinely real. And Mika noticed this.

"There, a smile." Mika said.

Akane looked at her confused, "Smile?"

Mika stopped walking and turned to Akane, "you finally smiled! And it was real!"

"What are you talking about?"

Mika sighed, "nothing! Lets continue!"  
And Mika ran away. Akane yelled at her to slow down as she tried to catch up to her. Soon it had gotten late and the girls made it to the Eiffel Tower. Akane ran to the elevator and quickly turned towards Mika. Mika shivered as she looked up at the tall thing.

"Come on Mika!"

"Um..No thanks, but take a lot of pictures for me!" Mika said as she ran away from the tower.  
Akane sighed as she stepped on the elevator. Once she got to the top, she was speechless. Akane slowly walked off the elevator and came to the edge of the tower. She saw the city lights, the people, the building, everything. She almost cried at how beautiful it was.  
'Oh I better take a picture of this before I forget.' Akane thought as she took out her camera and took pictures of the scenery. She then asked a man to take a picture of her, although that took some time because they couldn't understand each other. After the man took the picture, he looked at it.

"Tu es belle."

"What?" Akane asked confusingly.

"He said, "You're Beautiful.""

Akane turned around, and froze. The man standing right before her eyes, Shinya Kōgami. She stared at him, trying to find out if this is a dream or some type allusion. Akane lifted up her right arm and opened her hand. Shinya walked up to her and put her hand on his chest. Akane felt his heartbeat and immediately started to cry. Shinya pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Shinya! Where have you been?!" She cried into his chest.

He couldn't say anything, he just stood there stroking her hair. To Akane nobody else was standing there but them. There were no one else up there, just these two. She couldn't believe it, he's actually here, in front of her, holding her. This was something she slowing start accepting that it won't happen again. She's been without the person she cared so much about for 5 years. Akane hugged him tighter. Right now, she wished time would have stopped. So then she'll be with him forever.  
After awhile, she finally let go and looked up at him. He still looked the same. The same messy hair, the same look on his face, he even had the same old brown coat on. Akane laughed a little. Shinya began smiling.

"What?"

"You still have that coat?" Akane laughed.

"I brought more, but I felt like wearing this today. Brings back memories." He began looking out into the distance.

Akane looked down at her shoes, "Everyone still thinks about you. There's not a day that goes by without Ginoza looking at your desk."

Shinya chuckled, "He probably just wants me to come back, so he could finally have a little bit of justice."

Akane shook her head, "He really misses you, Masaoka, and Kagari, and he misses the team a lot. He's more grumpy than before. But he's slowly getting used to it."

Shinya stood there thinking about the past as well. The past was something he couldn't get over as well. No one could get over it. Life is such a cruel thing. He always wondered why so many innocent lives were taken. What did any of these people do to deserve what happened to them. Then not to mention the way it had taken a toll on the people lives who had loved and cared for those who were killed. But not only Shinya thought about that, Akane, Ginoza, Mika, Yayoi. They all thought about that. Their only wish were to go back and stop all that from ever happening. Akane and Shinya both look out into the city of Paris.

"So here's where you've been hiding." Akane said.

"For the past few weeks, yeah. I'm going to have to move again though." Shinya sighed.

Akane looked at him, "Why?"

"You found me. I can't have the Sibyl System find me as well." He took out a cigarette.

"I wouldn't tell!" She yelled at him.

Shinya lit up the cigarette and inhaled. Akane continued to look at him, until he exhaled the smoke.

"I never said you would tell. It's just to be caution. Plus I wasn't planning to stay here for long aways." He inhaled the cigarette again.

Akane thought for awhile, then it finally it hit her.

"You're not allowed to smoke up here.."

Shinya chuckled, "Then, let's go somewhere where smoking is allowed."

Shinya put out the cigarette and grabbed Akane's hand and left.  
They then reached Akane's hotel. Akane was confused and was kind of scared of how Shinya knew this was her hotel. They went in and Shinya instantly kissed Akane. Her big brown orbs grew bigger.

"Remember what I said? When I came to your house."

"After we find Makishima..." Akane quietly said.

Shinya nodded and slowly began taking off her coat. Akane leaned in for another kiss. These were the lips she desperately waited 5 years for. She closed her eyes before the tears could come rushing out, but it was too late. Her eyes were already flooding. Shinya took off his own stuff and slowly pushed Akane onto the bed. Shinya looked down at the beautiful inspector. Again Akane began to feel insecure.

"They're not big.." Akane said.

Shinya chuckled at her for staying the same thing that she said 5 years ago. He kissed her and held her hand.  
Akane couldn't have been more happier than at this very moment. Finally being with the one she cared for so long. It was a truly great thing. As the night went on, they conveyed their feelings for one another. That morning Akane woke up alone. She sat up and looked left and right. She then noticed a letter. She reached over and grabbed the letter and then started to read it. Akane began shaking, she looked left and right once more. When Shinya was nowhere to be found, Akane grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself and ran to the door. As she opened the door, Mika stood there.

"Oh good morning Aka-"

Akane fell to the ground. Mika tried to catch her.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked.

Akane couldn't say anything, she just handed her the letter. Mika took the letter and it read

"Akane Tsunemori,  
I am grateful to have met you. At first, I thought you were some little girl who didn't know how to do her job. But that quickly changed, you showed me that you can do things your own way. And I like, no, I love that about you. I never knew I could feel so much for a person, like the way I feel for you. I'm sorry that this had to happen like this, but I left. Where? I can't tell you, I don't even know myself. But knowing you, you'll probably find me again. I'll look forward to the day where we can meet again and stay with each other forever. I'm not sure if that will happen in this world, but in the next one, definitely. Hey, it might just be in this world. No one knows. But what I do know is, I'll never forget about you. Not in 5 years, not in 10, not even in 100. It was great working with you and being by your side. Tell Gino, Kunizuka, and Shion I said hi, and I'll see them again as well.  
~Shinya"

Mika put the letter down and hugged Akane tightly. Akane cried into her chest. Mika really didn't know how to cheer Akane up, since she didn't know who Shinya was. But little did Mika know, just her being there, holding Akane was enough. Akane just needed someone there for her. Later after the girls packed their clothes and things, they went out for lunch. Akane was smiling again and Mika couldn't have been any happier. Something that crossed Akane's mind was that, for the 2 days that had been there, Mika didn't run.

"Mika what about the marathon?" Akane asked.

Mika laughed, "Just now figuring that out?"

"Figuring what out?"

"There was never any marathon. I just brought you here so you could smile again...did it work?" Mika looked at Akane.

Akane lips slowly turned into a smile, "Yeah it worked. I got to see the pretty lights, try new things, and reunite with someone I care about. Thank you."

Akane hugged Mika, and Mika hugged back. Akane now can go home with a fresh new attitude. She wouldn't be so sad or worn out anymore. She won't cry, instead, she'll laugh more. She'll try to be better at work, and actually make Ginoza smile for a change. Maybe she'll eat ramen with Yayoi and Shion and have a nice chat. She'll go out with Mika more. She won't dwell on the past. Instead, she'll look forwards to the future, to meeting him again. In a world where he wouldn't have to run anymore. In a world where they could be together forever. Akane thought that day will come soon enough, if it takes 5 more years, or even 40. She'll wait. And if that day won't come, she won't cry, but instead, she'll look for the day in the next world where she could meet him again and start all over. Wouldn't that be nice? A world just for them. Akane thought it sounded great


End file.
